Confessions of a Socialite
by mannequin doll
Summary: Pre-TV Series. Sort of AU. C/B, N/S, N/B. “You know, they invented a word for guys like him.” Blair’s POV.


**Confessions of a Socialite**

**Disclaimer: **All characters owned by the CW and Josh Schwartz._  
_**Rating: **PG-13**  
Summary: **Pre-TV Series. Sort of AU. C/B, N/S, N/B. "_You know, they invented a word for guys like him."_ Blair's POV.

* * *

I was five years old when I first met Nate Archibald. His sandy blonde hair glistened even back then, and his blue eyes sparkled in the light of our kindergarten classroom. I went up to him boldly and I smiled. "Hi, I'm Blair."

I felt someone's presence besides me and I found Serena van der Woodsen's bright blues staring back. Ugh- she lived in my building, and she was always hanging around. She was such an attention hogger, although we barely knew how to read and write, much less manipulate. Whatever.

"I'm Serena," she grinned crookedly, all bubbly personality and golden locks. God, I hated her.

The blonde boy opened his mouth to say something when a slightly shorter brunette sidled up next to him. "Chuck Bass," he smirked.

I noticed Nate off to the side, now, introducing himself to Serena, but I cocked my head at the stranger. "Blair Waldorf."

And that would be the start of a lifetime.

* * *

Many years would pass us by, filled with laughter and sleepovers and making fun of Serena's new 'dad' and so forth. We each found a place in our school hierarchy.

Serena was popular- always chosen first to play, her golden hair swinging behind her. I was kind of her right hand- smarter, glossier, and classier. Of course, no one cared to notice these things when there was _Serena._

Nate was captain of the lacrosse team, all sweaty and athletic. Chuck was a womanizer, but infamous for his skills in bed.

We were all completely different people. Secretly, Serena was just a pretty whore. I was just an insecure bitch. Nate was just a handsome face. And Chuck was…well, Chuck was Chuck.

We were all completely different people, but we found each other. We saved each other.

* * *

Chuck hosted our first official party. It was sixth grade, I believe. There was champagne and wine, but nothing of hard, raw alcohol.

There were no drugs or missing bras and thongs all over the place. We were in sixth grade, and yet we still weren't nearly innocent.

We were in the middle of a game of Truth or Dare when I first kissed Nate Archibald. We had been skipping around each other for years, and everyone knew of my crush on him…except Nate, apparently.

I always thought he had a thing for Serena, but she moved from crush to crush, so I never worried. "Nathaniel."

I looked up as Chuck spoke with a sly smirk, using his full name. It was such an old, familiar habit that I never wondered when he had started. "Truth or dare?"

Nate braved a look at all of our friends, some classmates and mostly people who I couldn't tell you the names of now if you asked. "Dare," he said confidently.

Chuck looked at me and winked. "I dare you to kiss Waldorf," he drawled, watching expectantly.

I just knew he expected Nate to back out. But if I had learned anything over the years, Nate hated being belittled by his best friend.

He kissed me.

If it hadn't been for that dare, everything might've turned out different. For better or for worse, we'd never know.

* * *

Serena became my best friend, no matter how much I secretly envied and sometimes despised her.

It was seventh grade when Nate and I were finally deemed a couple. Serena encouraged me, helping me when I was getting ready for our dates, or when he would take me out to a movie.

I'd never have been suspicious if Chuck hadn't pointed it out to me. "You know Serena and Nate are hanging out at his place right now, right?" he asked me when we were in eighth grade.

I shrugged carelessly. "So? You and me are hanging out together," I reminded him. We were sitting in his penthouse, him flipping through his Playboy while I watched _Breakfast at Tiffany's _on his plasma screen.

Chuck let out a chuckle. "Whatever you need to believe, Waldorf," he said affectionately, shaking his head at my naivety.

My head shot up at his laugh. "What? You think they like each other or something?" I asked, thinking about the perfume Nate had given me for our anniversary- the perfume Serena wore almost everyday.

Chuck rolled his eyes. "Chill out. I'm just messing with you," he assured me, but at the age of thirteen, I'd learned to never trust half of the things Chuck Bass said.

I probably should've pressed him for details, but I didn't. I was still in denial, even back then.

I probably should've stopped hanging around Serena van der Woodsen right then and there, but I didn't. Every socialite needs a best friend.

* * *

We were in our first year of high school when we had our first Nate-Serena conversation. It was a joke, kind of ritual, really.

"I'll be your Serena if you be Nathaniel," Chuck had told me when he came to me with a dilemma.

Both Nate and Serena were nowhere to be found, and I had some boy drama of myself, so I agreed. "Alright. You go first," I offered.

Chuck nodded, letting a thankful smile grace his face. "I slept with Georgina Sparks," he blurted out.

I scrunched up my nose. He knew of my distaste for the girl. She was constantly getting Serena into trouble, and always made fun of me. Remembering I was supposed to be impersonating Nate, I ran a hand through my hair mockingly, like he always does when he's thinking (rarely!). "Well, man, I say it's about time you tapped that ass?"

Chuck looked at me for a moment before bursting out laughing. "You're supposed to be Nathaniel, not _me_," he exclaimed.

I smiled sheepishly. "Okay, let me try again." I lowered my voice for the second time, "What's so bad about that?"

Chuck seemed to realize I was taking this seriously because he finally sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. She's not my type; she's a fucking psycho."

I nodded my head in agreement. "Yeah, definitely. You know, I have this amazing girlfriend who would totally kick her ass for you," I laughed, not being able to hold on to the deep voice any longer.

Chuck laughed as well. "You were a pretty good Nate," he smirked. Raising his voice an octave, he grinned widely. "So, Blair, OMG! Did you do it with Natey Poo yet?"

I giggled at his imitation of Serena. It was spot-on. Trying not to laugh, I sighed like he had minutes ago. "Well, that's the problem. I keep giving him hints and he's just ignoring them," I complained.

Keeping in character, Chuck squeaked, "Maybe it's because I slept with him first!"

Silence filled the room as I stared at him questioningly. I leaned forward, "What?"

"Nothing," Chuck dismissed, his voice back to normal. "Slip of the tongue. It's not important," he said reassuringly.

I remember saying not to believe half the things Chuck Bass says. But if half of the things he says are wrong, the other half are right.

This would file under the latter category.

* * *

"You know, they invented a word for guys like him," I said angrily as Chuck and I sat in my apartment. I was nibbling on carrot sticks while he sat at the counter, lazily resting on his arms.

"Ass? Jerk? Bastard?" he tried. "Maybe you should cut him some slack."

I looked at him sharply, daring him to say more. "Or not," he smirked.

"You're probably just pissed that he got to the great Serena van der Woodsen before you did," I told him.

Chuck looked honestly surprised. "I'm hurt that you think so lowly of me, Waldorf. I'm fucking pissed because he fucked van der Woodslut and he didn't tap your fine ass," he smirked, looking at me from behind.

I let out an aggravated yelp and pulled him by the hair.

"Shit, they invented a word for girls like you. _Bitch_." He smiled affectionately at me. I kneed him in the balls.

"Masochist," I retorted teasingly. He glared at me.

* * *

Serena left for boarding school. She wouldn't tell me why, but of course I knew. I knew everything, because Chuck Bass and I had grown closer than imaginable.

He was easily replacing Serena as my best friend. I was lying down with Nate on my bed one night when I blurted it out. "Did you sleep with Serena?"

He was silent for a moment before he answered truthfully, "Once. A long time ago."

I know he expected me to freak out, leave, or hit him. Truth be told, I wanted to all three. Instead, I took on a Chuck-expression and remained indifferent. "Okay."

"Okay?" Nate asked nervously, as if he expected some kind of punishment.

"I think we should break up."

Ah. There it goes.

But it's okay, because every socialite needs an ex-boyfriend to bash.

* * *

Serena returned from boarding school. Everything was different, and I think she realized that. Somewhat, only, because she continued to act as if we were best friends. As if we were in sixth grade again.

"You can't just come back and act like nothing's changed," I told her sharply, Kati and Isabel on either side of me.

Serena looked taken aback. "Blair, I'm not trying to steal your place or anything…" she trailed off.

I laughed bitterly. "You think this is about popularity? I'm talking about our friendship," I said coolly. "The one you abandoned? Or should I say, the one you ruined when you slept with my boyfriend?"

Serena looked down guiltily. "He told you?"

I scoffed. "Does it matter? God, I thought you were my friend. Things can never go back to the way they were."

* * *

That was a lie, of course, because within a year, everything was as it should be. Serena and I were best friends again, attached at the hip. It was no secret that we'd be best friends one day and at each other's throat the next. Nate and I eventually made up.

And Chuck…well, Chuck was Chuck.

I smiled, and I glanced down at the plaid scarf that was entangled in my fingers, the slight fuzz reminding me of warmth, familiarity, and his scent. He was the one constant in my life.

Because every socialite needs a Chuck Bass.

* * *

**A/N**: Comments? I think some characters are a bit OOC at some points, but I tried my best. No flames, please.


End file.
